Spring Nicht Mein Lieben
by crystaltears483
Summary: “Cassie,” Bill shouted as he started running to her. “Don’t do it, don’t you dare jump,” he yelled, tears rolling down his face. A Tokio Hotel love story


_**I do not own anything but the idea. It's been a while since I listened to their music for lack of CD and internet; so I might have gotten the song wrong. Any information I give about Tokio Hotel is guessed. But I do know that none of them are gay; and anyone who thinks so is wrong. I may have gotten their personalities all wrong, but this is only from lack of actually meeting them. I do not think suicide is the best way to get out of something; but considering the circumstances it looked appealing. Enjoy this; please review. And now for-**_

_**Spring Nicht Mein Lieben**_

_**A Tokio Hotel Love story**_

In a dark alleyway hidden among the shadows a sixteen years old girl opened her eyes. Her past was trying to catch up with her but she kept running from it; the dark pain of losing her mother at birth. Her father in jail for child abuse and murder; her foster family hated her; and the father of the family managed to get her in his bed on more than one occasion. She has long curly red hair with deep forest green eyes; her skin was slightly tan and covered with cuts and bruises. She stood about 5'2; her small frame was even smaller because of lack of food.

She pulled herself from the cold wet ground fresh from the rain; she tried to pull the rags that used to be clothing tighter. Slowly she walked back out to the street and once more began looking for any traces of food in trash cans along the street. People couldn't help but stare as they passed by; her red hair was always pulled back in a loose braid and her eyes never seemed dull.

"But mommy I want to keep them," a small voice cried out in the flow of people.

"Sweetheart there's a hole in the finger; I'll buy you a new pair," a woman's voice reassured the smaller one. The red head caught sight of the woman tossing a pair of gloves in a trash can and left holding a little girls hand. Her green eyes searched for the gloves and she pulled them out; they were practically new. She tried putting them on; they were a bit small but if she snipped the tops off all the fingers they'd be perfect. The girl went into the nearest shop and asked the lady at the counter if she could borrow scissors; she handed a pair over eyeing her. The red head cut off all the tips and handed the scissors back. When she put them on this time they fit wonderfully; the only flaw was her finger tips would have to stay frozen.

Back out on the street she smiled; at least her hands were a bit warmer. She walked on still in search of breakfast; and just as she stopped to look in a trash can a man asked her if she was hungry. She turned to find a tall blonde haired man with glasses reaching out to give the hotdog he was holding to her. She took it and quietly said her thank you. He nodded and left; _I wonder what that was all about_ she thought as she took another bite.

"Juni," a man said just behind her; a shudder ran down her spine and her heart began racing. She knew that voice, and with all her heart she began running. Her already broken sandals finally gave out and she kicked them off trying to lose him in the rush of people. The man was her foster father; and he'd found her. Her name was Juni which is German for June; it was what her father named her because that was the month she was born. He hadn't cared much.

A strong hand grabbed her braid causing her to fall backward; he pulled her into his arms firmly and took her into the closest alleyway. "I'll teach you to never run away from me," he said calmly into her ear.

"I'll never stop running from you Ashton," she said menacingly.

"And how do you expect to get free this time," he said tightening his grasp. She started screaming; he threw her to the ground and kicked her hard causing her to lose her breath. She lay there gasping as he stood tall over her. A police man came running down the alley with his gun drawn and aimed at Ashton.

"Are you alright Miss?" he said to the crying red head on the ground. She nodded and sat up to see what was happening.

"You're under arrest for child abuse," the police said as her vision began failing and all sound seemed to drain from her ears making everything seem so far away. "You sure you're fine Miss?" The officer asked again noticing her still on the ground.

"I just need to rest for a minute; I'll be fine," she said trying to fend off nausea.

Soon she was left alone in the dark alley; she closed her eyes and the darkness took her.

She opened her eyes to a heavy rain; she ran out to the street as fast as her bruised body would allow. She looked for a place where she could stay till the rain stopped; and there, about two streets down, was a hotel. She ran to it; and once she slipped inside she hurried to the elevator because if anyone saw **her** here they'd kick her right back out to the street. The door closed and she pushed a random number; it opened again and she stepped out. The wet girl walked into the bathroom that was in the hall to her right.

After stripping and ringing her clothes out she dressed and used some paper towels to dry the rest of her. She took the braid out of her hair and tried brushing through it with her fingers; she put the hair tie on her wrist and looked at her reflection. She was much cleaner; the dirt had been almost completely washed off. Her waist length hair looked brighter though it was wet; and her deep forest green eyes almost sparkled. She slipped out and walked down the hall half paying attention.

About a half hour later it stopped raining and she left the dry hotel. She often hid in hotels during a hard rain, other times she sat in the rain.

The redhead walked for over an hour and made her way to the freeway; even though her step-father had been put in jail he might be able to get out. She did not want this; and leaving just sounded much more appealing than sitting in this city and hoping he don't find her.

The day slowly came to an end, and just as she was about to stop pain erupted in her head. She fell to the ground trying desperately to stay conscience as a car raced past. There was loud music and laughing in the car; and slowly all sound faded away as darkness fell over her.

She heard voices all around her; a warm hand lightly touched her forehead; a blanket was haphazardly draped on her. She tried to tell the voices something she didn't even understand. Everything became quiet; one of the voices said something about her. Slowly her hearing became clearer; she tried once more to contact the voices. One of them said, "I think she's waking up," another answered, "yeah I think so too; what did she say?"

"I don't know; it sounded scrambled, almost like she didn't know what to say," a third voice commented.

She shifted trying to move; a pair of hands pressed down on her shoulders as a soft voice told her she was safe. She kept moving and mumbling words that were all jumbled together; for some reason though she tried she could not opened her eyes. The darkness was pressed to hard; nothing made any sense.

"What's wrong with her?" someone asked sounding worried.

"I don't know," said the person holding her shoulders.

A pair of menacing brown eyes flashed into her head; Ashton's eyes. She screamed and her eyes flew open in fright. She was shivering hard; the hands now clasped her shoulders tighter and a voice asked her if she was okay. Her still blank vision started flashing; colors were all jumbled together; shapes flew all around her head. Dizziness over took her and someone near yelled 'get her a bucket quick'. There were shuffling noises and soon she faced a bright blue world; not more than five seconds later she was vomiting hard. Nausea still held her; and soon the swirling around her slowed.

She tried to pull away from the over powering blue; someone cleaned her face and leaned her against a warm chest. She closed her green eyes to try and stop the spinning; after a long while the nausea left her. She still felt ill; but she managed to sleep, he head still pillowed on the sturdy chest with arms wrapped around her.

Slowly her green eyes opened to examine her surroundings. She still sat on someone's lap; she tilted her head to see a brown haired man. He looked down at her; his eyes were also brown; he smiled and asked if she was okay. She ignored his question because it confused her; instead she turned to look around. She was in what looked like an RV; the couch they sat on was small; it was beside a kitchen. There were three chairs in the same area as the couch; the floor beneath them was carpeted. The kitchens floor however was tiled; she looked past the kitchen wondering what lay back there.

"Do you understand me?" The voice startled her and she looked back at the man. He asked it again, she managed to nod slightly before continuing to look around.

"My names Georg," he said, "and may I ask what you're name is?"

She quickly thought up a fake name; hers held too much pain. "I'm Cassandra," she said avoiding his gaze.

A tall man with black eye makeup and long black and white dreadlocked hair walked up to them from the rooms past the kitchen.

"Bill, she's awake," Georg said.

"Hello, how do you feel," Bill said sitting in the empty space beside them.

"…I don't Know, what happened?"

"Cassandra, we found you passed out on the side of the highway; Bill here was the one who spotted you and told us to help," Georg said.

"You're name is Cassandra? That's very beautiful," Bill said taking her hand and stroking it even though the glove must have been very dirty.

She leaned towards Bill and gave him a shy hug, "thank you for…" she trailed off but he understood. After she pulled back Bill asked her if she was hungry; she nodded and he went to get her something.

The blonde who had given her the hotdog came out and smiled when he noticed her awake. Another man came out following the blonde; he was tall and wore baggy clothes, there was a head band over golden brown corn rowed hair.

"Hey guys," Georg said smiling at them.

"Hey, how is she?" The blonde asked looking concerned.

"She's fine, her name is Cassandra; and Cassandra these are Gustav and Tom," he said pointing to the blonde first then the other. Tom came over and took her hand smiling; then he let go and went to the kitchen. Gustav came and sat beside the two on the couch; Bill came back five minutes later and handed her a plate of waffles.

She ate slowly and listened to the guys talk about a concert they had just performed. When she finished she stood and began to take the plate to the sink when Bill took it out of her hands. "Let me, please sit down; you need to rest for a while," he said gently before rinsing the dish. She went to sit in one of the empty chairs; Georg looked disappointed.

"I don't have cooties," he said jokingly.

Tom switched chairs so he was beside her; he leaned closer, "my lap is open if you want," he whispered.

She blushed and looked away putting her feet up on the edge of the chair; she hugged her knees and tried to disappear.

Soon they stopped in a city and performed a concert; 'Cassandra' stayed in the RV. She explored the bedrooms and found what must have been Bill's makeup. She went back out and found a snack before sitting down on the couch.

When the guys got back they found her asleep on the couch.

She woke up at eleven in the morning to find a note on the refrigerator saying they had gone to an interview; along with the channel they'd be on live. She went to the bedroom with the TV and turned it on changing the channel to the one they said. She turned it up a little loud so she could hear if they were going to start while she got breakfast. She ended up having to run back with toast because the announcer just introduced them.

"…Tokio Hotel is here with us today to tell us about their tour," a man said as the four walked out on stage smiling and waving.

They answered a few questions; talked about the tour; then the interviewer asked the audience if they had any questions for the band before they had to leave. And of course the girls wanted to know if all the guys were single; they said yes they were. Another asked about tattoos; and the last one asked if Bill were gay; that was an absolute no; he is not.

It ended and she turned the TV off thinking 'wow, they really are famous'.

They bounded in about twenty minutes later; each had a big smile plastered to their face. Tom went to Cassandra and gave her a big hug; holding her there for what felt like five minutes. Before he pulled away he leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek. Bill noticed and his smile faded fast; no one saw it he thought, and he managed to put a fake grin on. His heart wasn't in it though.

After dinner and much drinking everyone fell asleep scattered about the tour bus. Georg lay haphazardly on the couch; Gustav had managed to get into a bed; Bill was on the floor. Tom had managed to crawl over to where Cassandra lay; he pulled her close.

At around two in the morning Cassandra wiggled free of Tom's arms; when she came back out of the bathroom she went over to Bill and draped an arm over his chest and fell asleep.

Bill woke up feeling an extremely warm pressure on his chest; he opened his eyes to see loosely curled red hair sprawled over his chest. He propped himself on his elbows to see that Cassandra had her left arm over him on his right shoulder; her head was on his chest and she looked so peaceful. He moved a strand of bright red hair from her face and lightly stroked her soft skin.

After a moment he carefully nudged her off him to get breakfast; she didn't wake or stir when he softly moved away.

Tom however woke when Bill began making pancakes; "morning Tomi," Bill said pretending to sound happy. Tom knew right away the tone was a fake and asked him what was up.

"Nothing, what makes you think there's something wrong," Bill lied knowing Tom would've saw through the mask.

"I know when you're unhappy dude; it's hard for either of us to hide something from the other," he said eyeing the batter Bill was stirring. "What did you call me?"

"Tomi, it's what fan girls nick-named you," Bill smiled.

"Joy," Tom said sounding annoyed. "Then maybe I should call you Billa."

"Why," Bill said slightly raising his voice.

"A nick-name the fans gave you," Tom said smirking. Bill sighed in exasperation and flipped the pancake over.

"You never answered my question; what's bothering you?" Tom tried again.

Gustav walked into the kitchen, "good morning guys," he said cheerfully as he pulled a carton of milk out.

"Hey," Tom said giving Bill a look that told him, we'll talk later.

"You guys look sick," Gustav told the twins. He had not had as much as them.

"I feel sick," Bill said glancing at Tom who missed the look because he was focused on the pancake Bill just dropped onto his waiting plate.

"It'll be great to be home; one more concert to do, and we're home free," Gustav said still grinning.

"Yeah, can't wait," Georg said joining them. "Hey Tom, last night I saw you kiss Cassandra on the cheek," he said jokingly.

"Ooh, he did what," Gustav said turning to face Tom.

"Yep, saw him give her a peck on the cheek," Georg said sounding proud of the information he just spilled.

Gustav and Georg crowded around Tom swooning and making jokes. Tom just smirked and left to eat in peace. None of them noticed Bill go quiet.

Bill filled a plate beside him with pancakes until there was no more batter; he found himself a plate and grabbed two. After pouring syrup on them he went and sat down in the chair next to Tom who sat next to where Cassandra lay still asleep.

The conversation was centered on the kiss Tom gave her; and his feelings for her; Bill sat silently eating his food. Secretly he wanted her to like him; Tom got practically every girl he wanted. He's not going to get this one, not this time Bill silently vowed.

Cassandra had regained conscience but had yet to rise as she listened to the interesting conversation; but Bill's lack of words made her curious.

A tickling sensation filled her nose; try as she might she could not stifle the sneeze that rapidly surfaced.

The room went silent.

Then a tired sounding Tom asked, "How long have you been listening?"

"About five minutes," she said sitting up.

"There are pancakes," Bill said, "are you hungry?"

She ate and the subject they were discussing before was put to its grave.

Cassandra sat on the couch with the window wide open as she watched the sunset. Tokio Hotel had just finished the last concert for the tour and are now heading home.

Someone sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her torso; she guessed immediately that it was Tom. She had no doubt in her mine when he started planting small kisses on her neck; a small braid fell over her shoulder as he moved.

"Why are you doing this?" Cassandra whispered.

"I love you," Tom's voice murmured in her ear.

"We hardly just met," she said.

"Don't mean nothing to me."

She gave him a slight push and got up.

Bill who had watched this from the kitchen dashed back to his shared room; he curled up under his blanket and cried softly.

Tom went into the room an hour later to find Bill fast asleep; he smiled and went to bed.

Cassandra sat back down on the couch and watched the scenery fly by; there were two drivers who had a small room in the front. It was just a wall with a door; they would switch off and let the one who had been driving sleep; every so often one would come out and get food or go to the bathroom.

Ashton will never find me now Cassandra thought smirking; he had been put in jail yes; but could still get out.

The slight light the moon cast made the world look almost alien; shadows shifted and trees swayed.

Two days later they finally arrived home and everything was brought in; Cassandra stepped through the door feeling unworthy. The house was huge; and everything was amazing. She climbed the garnished staircase to find the second floor much like the first; several doors lined the hall and she stood there amazed. Do they even use all these rooms she wondered as she descended the stairs again.

Bill smiled and led her back up and showed her a room; it had a bathroom and a walk-in closet; along with a queen size bed.

"Later we can take you shopping; you need new clothing," Bill said to her as she moved to sit on the giant bed right smack dab in the middle of the room. Its headboard touched the wall to the left of the door; right across from the closet and bathroom; a large window was right across from the door covered by dark blue curtains that brushed the floor. Bill went over to it and pulled them aside to reveal a glass double door opening to a good sized veranda that had a small glass table and two chairs sitting on it. A cushioned swing made for two sat on the right side; and later on she could sit and watch the sunset while drinking a soothing cup of tea.

"Do you like the room?" Bill asked smirking at her awestruck face; though she was beautiful enough for the room she looked terribly out of place. Her tattered clothing and bare feet; the dirt covered gloves had the finger tops cut off; and she could really use a shower; altogether she looked like she was born on the streets.

"Cassandra, I think I have some clothing that might fit you. Let me go get them and a towel and you can try out the shower while me and the others get settled," he said walking out of the room. When he came back he was holding a towel and some clothes, he also carried a hair brush and a pair of old sneakers. She took the bundle and went to the bathroom slowly; she didn't feel she deserved the care the four boys gave freely.

She turned the water on hot and stripped; the water felt good on her skin. She scrubbed away the filth and dirt; washed her long hair bringing back the bright red color. Once she turned the water off and stepped out she wrapped herself in the large fluffy towel; she wrung her hair out over the sink.

She pulled the clothing on; everything but the pants fit her, they were made for taller people. She rolled the pant legs up just enough for her feet to poke through. Cassandra looked in the mirror and smiled; the black clothing made her deep emerald eyes and fiery red hair stand out brilliantly. Her cream colored skin was smooth and flawless; her hands sifted through the long damp tresses that reflected the light.

She slowly brushed her hair that never seemed to lose a single curl; then she slowly made a lose braid tying it with her hair tie. Once finished she once more went out to her room; a delicious smell lingered in the room.

"Cassandra," she whispered to herself, "Juni." She sighed; she didn't even know herself anymore.

"Cassie, come on down dinners ready," someone called.

I have a nick-name now she thought as she descended the stairs to find Bill holding a plate full of pasta. They ate on the couch in the living room watching the Lion King.

After the movie Bill asked Cassandra if she wanted to go shopping now; she nodded and soon the twins and her sat in a nice silver escalade; Tom was behind the wheel. Bill and Cassandra sat in the backseat; Bill watched her smile; her eyes missed nothing as she scanned the city. Bill smiled wider when she turned to look at him her smile made a tingling sensation drop into his stomach.

They found all kinds of outfits that looked amazing on her; some gothic looking some punkish; others pastel colored flowing dresses. They finished and made their way home.

She hung up all her new things and arranged her accessories on the small shelf on the counter in the bathroom; her shoes were organized on the floor in the closet. She chose a violet floor length dress; it had one strap over the right shoulder and it was form fitting until it reached her waist.

A knock on the door made her jump; Tom's voice asked if he could come in. She said yes and he stepped through the now open door; he smiled when he saw her wearing the purple dress he'd pointed to.

"You look beautiful," he said walking over to her and pulling her into his arms. She blushed and tried to pull away.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"A little," she confessed. He just pulled her closer telling her to relax. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes; she put her arms around his waist shyly. He kissed her cheek lightly; she tried to calm her sudden nausea. He pulled back and led her to the veranda and sat down on the swing patting the seat beside him. She lowered herself; he pulled her closer to him and held her tightly. She rested her head on his chest since trying to avoid doing so caused her neck to hurt. He let out a contented sigh and began rocking the swing gently as they watched the sunset.

She closed her eyes in the soft twilight listening to the steady rhythm of Tom's beating heart. He felt her slowly go limp in his arms; he smiled as he stood pulling her up with him. He placed her on her bed and lightly pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth before leaving.

Deep emerald green eyes opened to a soft golden light; the light reflected off every tiny piece of dust that floated around in her room. She smiled and got out; her baby soft green night gown lightly brushed the floor as she went to the bathroom. Slowly she brushed her long red hair and let it fall over her shoulders.

Her feet padded down the staircase to find she was the only one up; apparently living on the street had deprived her of the necessity of over sleeping. She went to the kitchen and got breakfast; after she ate she wandered around the big house exploring. It was amazing; they had a basement that was full of everything needed for a recreation room. There was a study room and a dining room with a glass chandelier over the polished wood table. She somehow found herself in the backyard that possessed a large pool; it was twelve feet deep to her right and a diving board stood over the deep end. There were several amazing trees and chairs with a tent over them. There was a tall brick wall completely surrounding the yard; good for privacy.

"Want to go swimming," Gustav's voice rang out behind her.

"I don't have a swimsuit," she replied.

Gustav was at a loss; normally they would skinny dip since there were no spying eyes. But what would they do now that there was a girl living with them. "Uh," he said scratching behind his head while blushing.

"Oh," she said beginning to blush as well; she knew what his lack of words meant.

"Yeah, we don't have… swimsuits… either. Since we live alone and… well… we normally just jump in with… without clothes on," Gustav managed to say.

She looked at the crystal clear water and felt the air surrounding them still growing warm as the day progressed. "How long do the others normally sleep," she said.

"Long enough for me to swim for an hour then drive to the mall and shop for two," he said, "I've done it before."

She took one more look at the pool and asked, "Well maybe we could swim for a little while; I don't mind if you don't mind," she said glancing at the pool and blushing like mad.

Gustav grinned mischievously and ran back inside; when he came out again he was holding two towels.

They both took one glance at the door before quickly stripping and diving in. When they surfaced they were laughing as hard and as quiet as was humanly possible; the intrigue was so much fun. She felt so naughty and so free to have done something like this. She swam around freely as did Gustav; the cool water felt so wonderful on her bare skin. She dove under and swam as deep in the pool as she could; the pressure made her ears hurt but she didn't care.

When she resurfaced Gustav was right in her face; they both freaked out; both hadn't realized the other would come right into their face. She laughed and hugged him; his body was so warm and smooth. He pulled her closer playfully holding her captive. She struggled to get out of his grasp; all the while feeling his firm member slightly brush against her sensitive skin.

She finally freed herself and playfully swam away as Gustav chased her laughing. She dove under and swam right under Gustav back to the deep end. As she surfaced she heard a voice she had not wanted to hear, "Cassie baby, did you leave any for me."

She turned to see Tom standing there watching her; she slowly swam to the edge trying to conceal her naked body from his hungry eyes. He moved towards her and knelt in front of her; he slowly and seductively licked his lips. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Gustav get out and wrap his lower half with the towel before looking at her grinning. She noticed another towel; oh no, Tom was planning on getting in.

She had not minded Gustav because he didn't try to seduce her; or kiss her during hugs. Tom on the other hand did; he delighted himself whenever he managed to embrace her and kiss her cheek.

"I brought out some lunch; are you hungry?" She looked over at the table to see a pitcher full of red juice and a plate of something; but at the angle she was at she couldn't make out what was on it.

She slowly swam over to the stairs; Tom followed her and watched as she got out. Her dripping body shimmered in the afternoon light; she managed to conceal some modesty by cover in her chest with her hair. He watched as she wrapped the towel around her and sat down. He sat beside her and grabbed a slice of the pepperoni pizza; she also grabbed one. He poured her a glass of the juice before filling his glass as well.

Once they finished eating Tom asked her if she was going to go back in the pool; his eyes challenged her as his hand reached towards her. She took it and he helped her to her feet before he stripped himself; the pair stepped into the cool water. She swam under the water trying to escape him; he followed her above water. Once her head broke the surface his arms were around her. He turned her around; his arousal brushing against her skin. He looked at her before leaning his head down; his eyes challenging as his lips neared hers. She noticed this and tried squirming out of his grip; he was strong and his feet were planted on the floor so he had much more of an advantage.

"Are you afraid of me?" Tom asked placing a hand under her chin pushing up so she looked him in the eyes. She didn't have a willing answer and kept squirming.

He allowed her retreat and she swam to the stairs and wrapped herself up; she grabbed her nightgown and left. He floated on his back smirking.

Fifteen minutes later Bill's scolding voice said, "Tom, what the hell do you think you're doing. We do have a guest now; a female guest."

"Yeah, and she's a great swimmer," he said getting out.

Bill looked surprised then gave a questioning look; Tom nodded and Bill shook his head in disbelief.

"Dude, she was in the pool naked with Gustav when I came out; when I got in however he left," Tom said still smirking.

"Dang, I never would've guessed she would do that," Bill said. "Maybe she just did it alone at first, then Gustav came out; she figured he'd already seen her and didn't mind."

"Perhaps," Tom said going to retrieve his towel.

Bill felt jealous of them; though he would never have done it; he had more sense than that. I want her; maybe she didn't want company Bill concluded more out of hope than certainty.

They went inside to find Cassandra sitting on the couch beside Georg who was downing a bowl of cereal. She was wearing a white flowing mini skirt and a white tank top. Tom had put on his pants and was now trying to wring out his braids over the kitchen sink.

Bill sat beside Cassandra asking her if she would like to go for a walk in the park; she nodded smiling big before running off to get shoes on.

The walk to the park was short and simple; the light wind tossed her hair around. The park was big; there was a wooded area that looked like it had a forest path; there were swings to her right and benches dotted the grassy expanse. Bill took her hand and headed for the opening in the trees to the far side of the park.

They talked nonstop till they finally walked back to the house; Bill was so easy to talk to. She smiled to herself as she made a cup of tea. She sat on the swing out on the veranda watching the clouds float by sipping her tea. The sun was low on the horizon and she watched the clouds turn to shades of pink, red, orange, and yellow before the light began to fade. The warm night air and gentle breeze lulled her into a peaceful serenity; twilight settled over the land. Light slowly left the sky and stars appeared in the black cloudless sky.

Sun light blinded her when she opened her eyes; she had fallen asleep on the swing. Cassandra stood and went inside; she was very thankful for the swing canopy because she would be sunburned by now. She changed into black pants and a black shirt with a single strap over the left shoulder. After brushing her hair she slipped on her black airwalk shoes and some accessories before going to get breakfast.

The house was empty again; but this time there was a note on the refrigerator saying-Cassandra, me and the guys have gone to the recording studio; be back soon baby. Tom.

She got a bowl of cereal and sat down at the dining rooms table; when she finished she decided to go to the park. She found it with no trouble; she sat on one of the swings and pushed herself. The already hard wind rushed through her hair and the sun reflected against it making it look like fire. The sky was cloudy but the sun still shone brilliantly; she didn't start to panic until a bright flash of lightning pierced the sky followed by a crack of thunder.

She jumped from the swing and began running; a car slowed and a window was opened. A man shouted, "Do you need a ride?"

She nodded and the car stopped long enough to allow her to get in before torrents of rain dropped from the blackening sky.

Gustav was through the door first followed by the others; the rain had not slowed nor shone any sign of stopping. "I'll go check on Cassie," Tom said climbing the stairs.

He ran down a moment later yelling, "She's gone."

Everyone started searching the rest of the house and the back yard; Georg looked out a front window with dread. About an hour later the rain stopped and they split up looking for her; when twilight fell over the land they returned home empty handed. Sad looks were plastered to their faces as they went to bed that night. The next morning only brought more depression when Gustav came out of her room only to say she hadn't returned.

The door opened and slammed shut; loud footsteps could be heard descending the stairs; they made their way to a battered and bruised Cassandra. "You've been a very naughty girl Juni," the voice said causing a shudder to run down her spine. The voice had yelled at her last night as his hands bruised her.

"Go to hell Ashton," she spat.

"Now I'm hurt," he said snarling in her ear, "You're going to pay for that remark."

His hands grabbed her shoulders tightly and threw her to the hard cement floor; a whimper escaped her lips as her already bruised skin connected with the cement giving her one more bruise. The night slowly crept along filled with her sounds of pain melded with his moans of pleasure.

He finally pealed his sweat cover body from her battered crumpled form; she started to gather her clothing up but he stopped her with a sharp slap. She fell to the floor crying; begging him to let her go.

He laughed before standing and gathering his discarded clothing; he left her alone in the darkness. She found all her things and put them all back on before seating herself in a corner.

Weeks passed in much the same way; each night she was given fresh bruises and sometimes she would bleed. Bill had the police searching for her; and Tom tried to ignore everything by sleeping with a new girl every night. Georg and Gustav helped Bill look for her. They lived under a dark cloud; it loomed over head no matter where they were; it weighed heavily on each of them.

One night Ashton brought a two year-old boy down to show Juni what would happen to her if she continued to disobey him. He stood at the top of the staircase holding the squirming child, "Juni, you have given me difficulties; I want you to know what will happen to you if these difficulties continue," he shouted as he plunged a dagger into the chest of the child and dropped the boy to the cement below. She watched in horror as he did this; as the boy fell to the floor limply. Tears swelled in her eyes as she watched Ashton slowly descend the stairs; his eyes were fixed on her.

"You're a monster," she shouted. A sneer spread across his face as he began walking to her.

"I'm not the one who continuously disobeys direct orders from someone clearly stronger than the other," he said. "The death of the boy was your fault, if you had just done what I wanted he would still be alive."

"Murderer," she screamed at him. He knelt down in front of her seemingly to contemplate something; then in an instant he took a handful of her hair and slammed her head into the wall behind her causing her vision to fail. Her strength left her and she fell limp against the wall; darkness took her. When she regained consciousness the boy's body was gone and her head was throbbing with pain.

Ashton returned about an hour later smirking; she stood, dizziness forced her to stand there for a moment longer before she walked to him. A look of amusement overcame his startled expression when she started walking to him. He gripped her shoulder firmly; she thrust her fist up into his chin. He staggered backwards in pain; she pushed him to the floor. All the anger she'd built up over time was beginning to burst; and he was the center point of most of it.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair while he was still trying to make sense of what was happening and slammed his head to the floor. She stood tall over him only because he lay on the floor; she started kicking him in the side.

Her senses came back to her and she stopped abusing him and ran out; it was raining when she left the house. Pain, anguish, loss, fear, emotions flooded her as she ran through the rain. Hot tears soon rolled down her face; she had no clue where she was, nor where she was running to. She slowed her pace to a walk because her wounds began to sting her.

People along the street caught her attention; some were beggars, others had a family; then on the other side of the street there was a small child sitting on the side walk. He looked dirty and tired; but he looked scared more so than all the other outward things.

What kind of a world is this she shouted mentally; why can't I be through with all the pain. Then an idea struck her; she would end her life; the buildings around her were tall. She imagined throwing herself off the top of one of the tall buildings; a slow bitter smile spread across her face. She made her way through one of the buildings and managed to get to the top; she went to the edge and looked down. The world below her was filled with pain and hatred; and the world below would end her misery; that would be the one good thing caused by the pitiful world that had made her life a disaster.

"Tom, it's raining; maybe we should head back and call the others; see if they found anything," Bill called out.

"Okay, but give me a sec," he said before turning to a person walking past.

Bill watched and waited impatiently as the woman listened to him; he was describing Cassandra with what sounded like a hint of pleading in his voice. It took a moment before the woman seemingly recognized the description and pointed to a building.

The twins ran in and started asking around again with their hope rekindled and their spirits lifted. People kept directing them upwards; fear settled in them so they headed straight to the roof for just a moment; just to make sure she wasn't there. When the door opened and they stepped out onto the roof; sure enough there stood Cassandra.

"Cassie," Bill shouted as he started running to her. "Don't do it, don't you dare jump," he yelled, tears rolling down his face.

Everything inside her stopped when he shouted; hatred for herself filled her. How could she have so easily decided to do this; when it could hurt others? What had possessed her to end it all without thinking about the cost of those still living; it could destroy them. Tears welled in her eyes as arms pulled her away from the edge; she stood facing the tear filed eyes of Bill.

Tom's voice rang out in relief and anguish; when she looked he was practically yelling into his cell phone.

Once he hung up he ran over and pulled her into his arms; Bill backed away. Cassandra caught the sad look in Bill's eyes when Tom came over. She knew in her heart; deep within her hidden in shadows; she knew Bill loved her; and she loved him.

She held her hand out to him once Tom put her back down; his eyes brightened and he took it smiling. She pulled him closer and took him in her arms; his wrapping around her and pulling her close.

"I'm so sorry," she cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry." Bill stood there holding her; both crying in the others embrace.

Bill pulled her into his arms and they went home; she cried in his arms telling him she would never even think about ending her life again. Both him and her knew that she meant those words with all her heart.

Once the door opened and they stepped in Georg and Gustav stood their eyes wide and wet with tears. After lots of hugging and tears Georg ordered pizza while Tom and Gustav went to buy all kinds of alcoholic drinks. Bill took Cassandra to her room and got a black mini dress out; the top half looked like a tank top; while the bottom half was more flowing. With her permission he helped her dress because she was in too much pain to do it by herself; as he stripped her he gasped when his eyes scanned her bruised body.

Once dressed, he brushed her hair and made a loose braid. He helped her back down the stairs and they ate pizza and drank till walking was hard. The night was filled with happy sounds and off key songs; she never left Bill's side.

Cassandra woke encircled by Bill's arms; she moved slowly and carefully so as not to wake him up. She watched hi m sleep; feeling his slow steady breathing beneath her. She lowered her head and kissed the corner of his lips softly. His eyes opened and he smiled at her. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and began stroking his soft skin.

He closed his eyes and put a hand on hers letting out a sigh of pure contentment. They lay like this in this state of pure contentment for about a half hour before everyone else woke.

After breakfast they all went out and jumped in the pool fully clothed; it would have taken too long to undress and it was a hot day. Bill stayed near Cassandra in the shallow end; the cold water felt good on her bruised body. Later on they got out and wrung out their clothing; Georg brought out some of the leftover alcohol and some butter cookies.

Later than night while she was in her room Bill came in and asked what the whole story was; everything that had happened while she was MIA. She patted the bed in front of her and he moved the sit there.

"It's a long story; one that begins long before I met you." Cassandra said eyeing him; he didn't seem dissuaded any. So she recalled events that had happened that led up to her leaving; never saying things were less than what they truly were. Every feeling became vivid on her face as she described how Ashton had treated her; everything was laid bare for him to see feel and understand. Hours passed before she finally described her feelings while standing at the roofs edge; and what she felt when he'd called out to her. She made sure he knew that she didn't want to be called Juni; at least not for quite some time.

When she finished they both had tears in their eyes; he placed a hand on hers before saying, "I had no idea you felt like this; had this pain looming over you."

She simply nodded and looked down.

"I don't know if he will come after you again; but if he does I will make sure he gets thrown in jail for the rest of his life," Bill said anger lacing his words. "He will pay for what he did to you; and the boy," Bill said determined.

She smiled at his attitude and fell into his arms, "Bill, don't leave; stay with me."

He smiled and went to turn out the light before tucking her in under the covers; he lay on top and held her tenderly as she drifted off to sleep.

Bill nudged her slightly; she opened her eyes and he smiled at her. "Cassie, the guys and I are going to the recording studio. I wanted to tell you not to leave this house; we'll be back later. Stay inside; don't answer the door for anyone," he said leaning down and kissing her forehead. He ran his fingers through her hair before leaving. She stayed in bed for about fifteen minutes before going to get breakfast; she found a towel and went out back. After stripping she jumped into the crystal clear water; the cold water exited her and gave her energy.

Cassandra swam a few laps and got out; she laid on one of the beach chairs and let the wind dry her.

After drying her hair with the towel she went inside still naked; she dropped the clothing in her room along with the towel. After dawning a pair of black short shorts and matching tank top she turned the computer on and found music she liked. She saved twenty some songs and found a free CD and burned as many songs onto it as she could. She put the CD into the stereo and played it.

Bill came back alone; "Georg and Tom went to a club, and Gustav is out with his girlfriend," he explained.

"Gustav has a girlfriend?" She said wondering when this had happened.

"While you were missing he met this girl," Bill said.

A song came on and she asked, "May I have this dance," holding a hand to him.

He took it and pulled her close; she rested her head on his chest and they swayed to the song 'Come on get Higher'.

Once the song stopped they pulled back and took each other in; the song that came on next was 'Küss Mich' by Lafee. Bill smile and slowly leaned down holding her head as he watched for any response implying that he should stop. He lightly pressed his lips against hers; the kiss became deeper; more passionate. Her body pressed closer as his hands pulled; his finger intertwined in her hair as her arms wrapped around his body. Her hands were low on his back; he was making pleased noises.

She pulled back wincing when one of his hands pressed too hard on a bruise.

"I'm sorry," Bill blurted out quickly.

"Don't be," she scolded. "It's just a silly bruise."

He sat down on the couch and she sat on his lap; his arms holding her. She felt like a small child sitting on her father's lap; strong comforting arms held her tenderly.

Both sets of eyes shot open when a loud thunder clap sounded; rain was pouring out of the dark sky.

The pair stumbled to the window; the cars were in the driveway under the overhang. Lightening split the sky and thunder sounded again; Bill held Cassandra as they watched the storm. To Cassandra, it sounded like the sky was mourning the loss of a loved one; or something along those lines.

As the storm passed they went back to the couch and once more fell asleep.

The rest of the week was rainy; every time it stopped raining there was a ten minute break before it started up again. Then on Sunday, the sky was clear and blue. The sun had just risen and she woke Bill up; he looked at her curiously. "The sky is clear; let's go to the park," she said eagerly.

He smiled at her exuberance and they got up; after they ate breakfast and dressed they left. The world had a refreshed look and smell to it; trees and grass were weighed down by the dew. Things were sparkling and birds were singing; the park was deep green. Cassandra took off her flip-flops and ran barefoot in the dew cover grass; Bill followed her still wearing his shoes.

They went into the trees; the light danced on the waving dew covered leaves and bird calls rose up. The sparkling world around them was amazing.

When they emerged from the trees, there; standing not even five feet away was Ashton.

"Ashton," Cassandra whispered to Bill. He stepped in front of her and addressed the man before him.

"Are you the one who kidnapped Cassandra?"

"Cassandra?" Ashton said looking confused.

"She doesn't want to be called Juni; she says it hurts to hear," he said.

"I see, I don't blame her; after everything she's been through."

"Juni is mine by law," he said coming closer.

"Cassie, stay close; and if I tell you to run, you had better run as fast as you can back home," Bill whispered to her.

"If you think you can keep what's rightfully mine then I might want to get the police," he said taking another step.

Cassandra pulled Bill's cell phone out of his back pocket and called the police; Ashton didn't notice this and continued to rant on about how she was his and Bill couldn't take her away.

But when she began talking he took off running; Bill shot after him.

She watched them hoping the police would hurry; and in about five minutes sirens were blaring and two police cars rushed past heading for the two running men. Bill caught up and pushed Ashton to the wet ground; as he tried to keep Ashton pinned the police got out running to the pair guns drawn. Cassandra ran on stiff numb legs; things seemed too far away and sound drained from her ears as she watched the police hold a gun at Bill's head. "No," she screamed. The one who pointed the gun at Bill looked up.

"Stop there please Miss," he shouted to her.

She waved the phone in the air as she neared them, "please don't point that murderous weapon at Bill," she screamed pointing to him. "Ashton is the one you want," she said panting. Her heart raced as she watched the police man look at Bill then back to her without moving the killing machine from its position.

She darted to Bill and placed herself in front of the gun glaring at the police man. "Ashton is the one you want; Bill only ran after him because he heard me call for help. Ashton murdered a baby boy and sexually harassed me," she said still watching the gun.

He moved it to Ashton and the other stood him up, "you're under arrest for murder and rape," one of the men said. They left and she held Bill tightly, "so long as I'm alive; that man will never hurt you again," Bill whispered into her hair; still amazed that she had placed herself between him and the gun.

Her vibrant green eyes sparkled when he looked at her and smiled; her red braid fell over her shoulder.

They walked home and she played her CD in her room.

Bill pulled her to him and held her close as he swayed to the music; she reached up and put her hands on the back of his neck. She gently pulled his head to hers and pressed her lips against his; her responded by pulling her closer and licked her lips begging for entrance.

Once she allowed him in the kiss grew with intense fervor; they both felt it now; glowing red hot within them.

This was going to end with him falling onto her spent and gasping; while she sputters beneath him.

Bill tenderly and cautiously moved his hands to slightly pull her shirt up; wondering if she was going to stop him. She only reached down and helped him pull it off; smiling he reached around and un-hooked her bra. He leaned down and allowed her to pull his shirt off; they both discarded accessories.

He slowly knelt down in front of her and carefully unbuttoned her pants and sliding them down; then did the same for her underpants. He gingerly kissed the coarse mound of hair between her legs. He stood tall and allowed her to slide his pant down as well; bringing both garments down in one swift movement.

They fell to the bed kicking off shoes and began kissing again; hands rapidly and hungrily explored the others exposed skin. Her legs wrapped around him as he sat up watching her with a playful smile. He slowly teasingly slid his hand down her torso; and began playing with her secrets. His playful fingers danced throughout the dewy folds before darting two fingers into the untouched opening startling her.

His warm fingers dug deeper all the while stroking her; her soft whispering sounds of pleasure made him smile. What he didn't know was that she was trying to think only of this moment; so she would know there is good in that one sinful act that Ashton had destroyed.

It worked; slowly she began to forget everything but the sounds of Bill; his breathing rapidly accelerating as he pulled his fingers out of her and positioned himself so he could easily slide himself deep within her.

He toyed with her before speeding up the pace; cries of pleasure began rising from both. As they reached the peak of ecstasy Bill cried her name and she cried his.

He dropped to her trying to be gentle as she lay sputtering below. Both had smiles on their face as they kissed once more before falling asleep.

"Cassie wake up," Bill said trying to rouse his exhausted lover.

She stirred and opened her hazy green eyes to look into the honey golden brown eyes that watched her with passionate care. "Hi," she said smiling.

He kissed her softly before saying, "are you hungry?"

She nodded and they dressed before heading downstairs; they made French toast.

After they ate they joined everyone else in the pool.

She dove in and Bill followed her lead; when they came up for air Bill pulled her to him playfully. She squirmed to get free giggling; then the guys started splashing them and laughing; one whistled a cat call.

That day she knew things would be okay; everything would slide into place. They ate pizza and drank heavily.

Two days later they had a concert to do; Cassandra tagged along. Backstage was a mess of running people; yelling and preparation for the concert.

She watched as the guys got their makeup done and hair fixed; Bill noticed and smiled at her.

When they finally walked out on the stage; fans were screaming and signs were immediately pushed up for them to see. Bill grabbed the microphone and introduced them.

"Hallo, wir sind Tokio Hotel. I'm going to start things off tonight with a song that I really think my new friend will like" he said looking over at Cassandra who stood just behind a curtain. "We're going to go through the monsoon; everybody out of your seats and sing along," he yelled.

Tom started strumming then the other joined in; "I'm staring at a broken door, there's nothing left here anymore," Bill started singing.

"My room is cold it's making me insane, I've been waiting here so long, but now the moment seems to've come. I see the dark clouds coming up again."

Lights flickered on and off as the songs tempo increased and he sang out into the chorus.

"Running through the monsoon beyond the world to the end of time where the rain won't hurt; fighting the storm, and into the blue, and when I lose myself I think of you. Together we'll be running somewhere new; through the monsoon, just me and you." There was a pause for the music before he stared in the second verse.

"A half moons fading from my sight, I see your vision in its light; but now it's gone and left me so alone, I know I have to find you now; can hear your name I don't know how. Why can't we make this darkness feel like home." His voice sounded so pure as he went back into the chorus. Then he sang, "Hey! Hey! I'm fighting all this power, coming in my way. Let it take me straight to you, I'll be running night and day. I'll be with you soon, just me and you, we'll be there soon, so soon."

He ended the song with, "running through the monsoon beyond the world to the end of time, where the rain won't hurt; fighting the storm, and into the blue; and when I lose myself I'll think of you. Together we'll be running somewhere new, and nothing can hold me back from you; through the monsoon, through the monsoon, just me and you; through the monsoon, just me and you." As the last note left his throat the crowd went wild; screams lifted louder and louder.

Bill glanced over at the hazy green eyes with tears spilling freely; he smiled at her and she smiled back.

After the concert Bill ran off stage and pulled his beloved close; they shared a quick passionate kiss before the five went out to eat.

Later that night when everyone was asleep Cassandra and Bill sat on the couch; just sitting there enjoying each other's embrace. An unbreakable pact was made there in the silent darkness; they need each other. And they have the rest of their lives to be together; to run into the monsoon hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

_**The End**_


End file.
